


Breaking The Book

by ennaih (aquandrian)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, Pegging, Post-Canon, Threesome, as in set after the movie, canon-divergence, cos prolly yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquandrian/pseuds/ennaih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassian Andor goes off book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the pearls-clutching dears who say "No, you can't."
> 
> Yes.
> 
> We.
> 
> Can.

When Cassian Andor breaks the rules, he does it without warning, without a sound and without any hope of repair. People died, the Rebellion’s fate rested in the young hands of a princess, and their secret weapon disappeared, a sacrifice for the greater good. That snapped something in him. He vanished, was mourned and commemorated as a casualty of this galactic war. 

The mercenary that surfaces years later bears very little resemblance to the good steady Rebellion officer. Sure, he has the same quietly serious face, the same slightly sardonic eyes. He will still help where he can, offer no trouble to the people who commission him. He does his jobs quickly, efficiently, never kills anyone he’s not supposed to, and all with a certain bland pleasantry. But when he returns to the ramshackle house on the edge of the outpost, the family there is an entirely different story. 

She does no such thing as woman’s work. She’s more likely to make a mess of the living room than clean it up. Weapons and smutty holopads, broken toys she’s mending for the outpost kids, grease tracked in from damaged speeders she’s repairing in the yard. She leaves hair and hair ties everywhere, dirty dishes in every room and clothes heaped on floors.

More often than not, Cassian Andor comes home to an argument. Krennic yelling about hygiene and discipline over the kitchen sink, elbows deep in water, while Jyn puts her feet on the table and laughs as she reads. Her hair is wild and curly now, and she wears a lot of red. And Krennic still only wears white but it’s loose trousers and rolled up sleeves now, his hair still crisply cut but ruffled over his forehead. Cassian Andor kisses the top of Jyn’s head, gets a drink from the dodgy old conservator, sits down and tells them all about his newest commission. When Krennic finishes washing up, he joins them at the table, eyes bright at the new information. The Skywalker family is still fucking up the galaxy, and every now and then Cassian Andor sees the urge rise wild in Krennic and Jyn. He knows that look of speculation when Krennic’s mind deflects from their safe little life on the edge of the world, how it flits back to the war-rooms, seeing how factions can be moved around. But to what end?

That’s always the way Cassian Andor brings them back. Krennic from his machinations and Jyn from her untrammelled energy, her need to get in there and fuck things up. He mentions the Twi’lek family living in a house with a damaged roof, and Jyn snaps back to this life, to what needs to be done for the people around them. He mentions the cantina that could be smuggling drugs in, and Krennic’s focus narrows in. There are schemes to be managed here too.

And if all else fails, he has his secret favourite way. Because it results in his favourite part of their small new life. His naked body trapped between the two of them, Krennic’s hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head back for Jyn’s mouth sucking on his throat. Sometimes it’s Krennic fucking into him as he fucks into Jyn, all slippery hot skin and moans and stinging hair and Krennic biting the back of his neck. Sometimes it’s Jyn fucking into him, her favourite strap-on a relentless delicious burn up inside him, and he’s fucking into Krennic, holding him around his freckled throat and kissing the sounds out of his clever mouth. Blue eyes, silver hair, hazel eyes, dark curls, all tangling him into exactly the place he wants to be, the only life he wants to live now. They collapse together in a mess of sweat and slick and come, mouthing soft kisses and small laughs. 

Because when Cassian Andor breaks things, he puts them back together in whole new beautiful ways. And nobody need know.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this post](http://directororsonwelleskrennic.tumblr.com/post/146530084332/jynnics-dachi-chan25-jynnics-since-there).
> 
> In case you're wondering why Cassian Andor is called by both his names through this little fic, it's cos I have a very dear friend named Cassian in real life so yeah, I needed both names to write this.
> 
> Also, yes, a lot of Tumblr headcanons went into this cos I love them all, so much so I can no longer remember where mine end and the others begin.


End file.
